


Stargazing

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes up to the roof of his apartment to relax, and finds that someone's already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Dan climbed the stairs, smiling as he stepped out onto the roof of the apartment building. Every Saturday, he went up here to stargaze. It was peaceful, and it took away from the stress and shit of the week. He spread out his usual blanket on the concrete and laid down. He was enjoying the less than often peace when he heard a cough to his left.  
Someone else was already up here.  
He turned his head and met the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. A surprisingly adorable man was laying on a blanket less than ten feet from his own, grinning slightly. Dan felt his face heat up, thinking immediately of how thick he must seem to have not this guy right in front of his face.  
"Hi." The stranger said, those damn eyes sparkling in the light of the stars and the streetlights below.   
"H-hi." Dan said, amazed he was forming coherent and understandable noises.   
"I'm Phil." The guy said, extending his hand.  
"Dan." He replied, shaking his hand. There was a moment of silence when they let go, which Phil broke with a laugh.  
"Well, this is one way to meet." He said, smiling in a way that made Dan melt inside.   
"Yeah." Dan said with a grin, mentally cursing himself for not having anything good to say.   
Phil stood up halfway and scootched his blanket over until it was touching Dan's.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he started to sit down. "I should've asked. Do you mind?"   
"No, no, not at all." Dan said, meaning every word.  
Phil flashed him that damn gorgeous smile again and laid down, propping his head on his hand. "So, I know this is cliche and dumb, but do you come here often?" Dan laughed. "Yeah, every Saturday."  
"Mm." Phil nodded, looking at the sky. Dan tilted his head up to look and they said in silence, but it was comfortable silence.   
"Oh, look!" Phil grabbed Dan's hand suddenly and pointed with his free one to the shooting star streaking across the sky.   
"Wow," Dan breathed, not sure if it was from the beauty of the meteor or the sparks coursing through him from holding Phil's hand. Oh shit. He was holding Phil's hand. He blushed and looked over to find Phil looking at him with those fucking eyes again. There was a moment when Dan felt suddenly like kissing him, and then Phil pulled his hand back, blushing. "I'm sorry about that..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it's, uh, it's okay." Dan said. "Really."   
And he did something that amazed himself. He reached over and took Phil's hand. Phil looked down, then up at Dan again, and smiled.  
"You're right, this is one way to meet. But I like it."


End file.
